


Intrinsically Yours

by Leone_Brion



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Kataang Week, Kataang Week 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leone_Brion/pseuds/Leone_Brion
Summary: Their relationship had come to a point where nothing ever was a surprise between them anymore. Just second nature. smol!kataang vignettes.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Intrinsically Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Date Published: Friday, the 31th day of July
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or its characters. These are just my interpretations of the show.
> 
> A/N: None. I'll leave it for the last chapter.

In an absolutely barren land of ice and snow situates a meek and isolated village. The accentuated conditions of its estranged atmosphere being the partially spherical ice wall surrounding its outer perimeter, possessing inside it domes upon domes of even more ice and snow. The villagers didn't know of a life that consisted of anything but the peer of pure white and the comfortable burning chill the igloos—they'd call it—provided.

Alas, with the exception of the Chieftain's immediate family and recruits.

"Master Katara, could you pretty please play with me and Nirliq?" A young girl, running up to the matured waterbending master dressed in a full set of cold weather attire, enthusiastically queried.

The woman gave the little one a smile so warm it had challenged the need for her tattered parka. "What exactly would you like me to play with you, Qannik?"

"A snow ball fight of course!" Qannik, hands flying above her head, exclaimed with a broad grin.

Katara's immediate thought was of how unfair it'd be if she ever were to pick sides with their uneven teams at the moment. "I don't know, dear. Not to be too proud or anything, it isn't exactly a fair fight if I were to verse either one of you."

Before Nirliq could even get a word in after finally catching up to his younger sister, as she had full on sprinted towards Katara at the first sight of her, a growing boy adjacent to the very blue sky Nirliq loved to curiously look upon every morning had interjected. "I'd love to play too! And we can go penguin sledding afterwards!" The otherwise inappropriately orange and blue coloured and dressed—and proud—boy grinned, towering over the three he accommodated to his vicinity. His hand brushing faintly against Katara's gloved pinky.

"Avatar Aang!" The two siblings then reacted one after the other in a somewhat awkward way.

The Avatar raised a breezy brow, chuckling. "What's up guys!"

Nirliq, swiftly seeing the opportunity, grabbed ahold of Aang's wrist and tugged. "I call the Avatar on my team!"

Struck with some amount of disbelief and slow processing of the events occurring before her of the Avatar casually appearing just then, she eagerly grasped onto Katara's sleeve. "Fine. I wanted to play with Master Katara anyways. Girls versus boys!"

The elder fifteen and seventeen year old shared an ingenuous look and allowed themselves to be pulled apart, the lingering presence of their touching finger tips etching into their skins.

Qannik bunched a fistful of snow into both hands and carried her right hand over her head, tossing the snowball towards Nirliq as a sign of the exuberant session's beginnings. 

The sounds of laughter, crunching snow and hefty breathing ricochet off the walls that separated them from the rest of the village and its people, those of intrigued ears peering in on the fun the Avatar and the Chieftain's daughter was informally having. 

With an icy snow blast to the face however, the fight quickly turned heavyhearted as the wail from a young boy pierced through the pleasure that was had particularly between Aang and Katara. Dropping the snowballs they were no doubt about to shove in each other's faces in unison. "What's wrong?" Katara started, the cry triggering something profoundly intrinsic within her.

Nirliq pointed his finger to Qannik, frowning. 

"I didn't do that." Qannik instantly denied.

Katara gave the younger sibling a stern look, crossing her arms. "Really now?"

Nirliq, evidently frustrated with a turning crimson expression, picked himself up and shrieked. "Yes you did! Ugh!" And with that, he pushed his sister onto the ground, immediately regretting it as he saw the look of fright surface upon her face. Both hearing the loud tear of fabric echo throughout what seemed to be all of the arctic terrain.

"What...just happened?" Qannik incredulously asked. She looked up to her brother and then smirked.

"Mom's going to kill me!" Nirliq panicked, knowing full well of what number parka Qannik currently was on.

"No one's going to kill anyone. Here." Katara took control by giving Qannik her parka, helping her into it and zipping it all the way up to her chin. "Aang and I will walk you two home so Qannik could get a new one."

"You guys shouldn't be fighting in the first place. That's not how siblings should act, isn't that right sweetie?" Aang joined in.

Helping Qannik dust off snow particles, Katara nodded in agreement. "Right sweetie. I want you two to apologize to one another."

Qannik gasped. "For what!"

Katara kept on. "You know what! You threw that snowball in his face, it must've had ice in it."

"But I didn't know that." Qannik coyly defended herself.

"Even so, it still hurt him." Katara stressed.

Qannik hesitantly caved. "I'm sorry, Nirliq. I didn't mean to hurt you." 

Aang, pulling Katara closer so his lips were inches apart from her ear, whispered, "Honestly, I think she knew."

Katara sniggered.

Without further prompting from Katara, Nirliq quickly apologized too. As if what happened just now didn't, a suggestion from Qannik about something related to penguins left the siblings going off to somewhere else in a flash.

The young woman couldn't help the genuine upturn of her lips at the sight of the two children's shrinking backs. So caught up in the moment, she almost never heard the sound of her lover's voice next to her.

"Katara, aren't you cold?" Aang had pondered aloud with worry.

She hadn't noticed her instinctive gloved touch to both elbows as she crossed her arms, feeling a chill run through her as she squeezed her arms tighter, tiny little hills building on her exposed skin. "O-o-oh. I...a-am."

Aang didn't like the sound and feel of her voice and body quivering. "Just breathe slowly. In for eight seconds, then out for four. Join me, Katara." Aang guided calmly.

She tried her very best to follow along, knowing that what he was teaching her could help with the impossible chills she currently was feeling (and how she wished in that moment she asked how exactly in excruciating detail he didn't feel the need for a parka sooner). In a deplorable move made by the weather spirits however, a persistent breeze picked up around them, causing her violent shakes to increase in its intensity.

"A-ang, this...this is...not...working!" Katara shakily let out, mildly irritated.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Oh, I know!" Aang lift open his tunic cardigan, dragging his feet closer to envelope her in his arms and wrap his garments around her.

The languid thumping of his heart sent a calming course of bliss through her nerves, the last of her shivers expelling from her body as she breathed in his scent, closing her eyes and sighing. Pulling him tightly against her, she said incoherently, "This is nice."

Yet, Aang somehow heard her with the the wind blowing strongly and her mouth muffled by his broader than before chest. "It is. Wait, you're not cold anymore?"

Katara scrunched up her nose, the smile she gave up to Aang left her eyes almost completely closed, evidence of just how content she truly was. "I am still a little. Any moment I get to spend with you though is a nice one, sweetie."

Aang made a sound of pleasant concurrence, tightening his grip around her.

"It's been so long since we've been together like this. We haven't had time with each other since we came back to the southern water tribe. I pictured time together being a little more warm, however." Katara murmured. 

Aang laughed then, burying his face in her hair. The familiar scent and feel of it still fresh in his mind and it gave him comfort that it was just the same as he remembered. 

"Way warmer." Katara added on, shivering slightly as the wind picked up once more.

A strong blush found its way onto the Avatar's face as he interpreted those words. "We should really start heading back then."

Katara, hearing the increased thumping of his heartbeat, started giggling softly. "I agree, but let's stay here for a little while. Our home's not going anywhere."

"Yeah." Aang squeaked, positively smitten. Haven't had done that in months.

Unbeknownst to Aang in his flustered state was the intentional choice of words from Katara of where they definitely had to go, since this moment after all really couldn't have last forever.


End file.
